


Unforgiven

by 84TestsAndLittleHamada (KotoneJunan)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoneJunan/pseuds/84TestsAndLittleHamada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tear the sky asunder, let them feel my wrath. For I am immortal, but cannot get you back.</p><p>Triggers: Blood, Gore, Attempted Suicide, Major Character Death.</p><p>Technical happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgiven

           Hiro is bleeding, laying against the cool tile of the room. He’s going to die. He knows that, just as well as he knows the terrified screams of his friends, the silent resignation on behalf of Baymax, and the hysterical laughter of their most recent villain. He breathes it in, imagines he can see his brother-

           And keeps breathing. He blinks, looks surprised, and sits up, half his chest missing and paler than a glass of milk. But he stands, and burning fills him and he’s as good as new. He thinks it’s a freak accident, a hallucination.

           He doesn’t think so when he’s burying his friends several decades later, still looking like the eighteen-year-old he’d been when he’d first died.

           It’s numb disbelief that keeps him from committing suicide for the first two decades. After GoGo dies first, Hiro starts attempting to kill himself. He doesn’t drown. Can’t eat himself to death. Falling to his death hurts, but does nothing for him.

           But it isn’t until Baymax’s chip fails, and his body crumbles into ash and dust that Hiro realizes the one, critical thing:

           He will never see his brother again.

           The world has not forgiven him, has taken the most precious thing he had held onto with the last of his sanity, and it broke him.

           There was nothing crueler the world could have done to him.

           But he clings desperately, holds onto the faint hope that he would one day die, but does not. And he falls into deep despair.

           But when Hiro picks up a filthy, tattered child, running away from monsters with human faces, he can see his brother in the brown, terrified eyes of the toddler.

           He has waited four centuries to see those eyes again.

           ”Hello little one,” He whispered fondly, cradling little Tadashi’s body in his arms. “Let me protect you.” He murmurs, lifting a hand as his weapon appears in his hand.

_**This time, it’s his turn to be the big brother.** _


End file.
